Depth cameras may utilize various technologies to sense depth. One example depth-sensing technology is time-of-flight (“TOF”) depth sensing. A TOF depth camera determines depth values for a scene by transmitting light to illuminate the scene, and determining how long it takes transmitted light to make a “round trip” back to the camera after being reflected by the scene. As the speed of light is known, the round trip time to a particular feature in the scene may be used to determine a distance of the particular feature from the camera.
One type of TOF depth camera, known as a “gated” TOF depth camera, utilizes a series of light pulses in order to illuminate a scene imaged by the depth camera. For each light pulse, the depth camera is “gated” ON for a particular exposure period before being “gated” OFF again, thereby imaging the scene during the exposure period. A distance to a feature in the scene may be determined from an amount of light from the transmitted pulses that is reflected by the feature and registered by a pixel of the camera sensor during the exposure period.